


So, I did a pregnancy test.

by Sazzy260



Series: Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, mentions of male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Tony told the truth the first time, Gibbs ignored him.  Tony kept telling lies until Gibbs stopped ignoring him and Tony was pissed off... In the end, the truth won out.





	So, I did a pregnancy test.

Tony looked down into the basement, noticing that Gibbs was thoroughly distracted by sanding the ever-present boat in the cavernous room, he knew it would be the perfect time to say something, so Tony took a deep breath, walked the last few steps down and let his bare fit hit the cold of the concrete floor.

 

Gibbs didn’t turn toward him or even acknowledge that Tony had entered his domain, his mind solely concentrated on his current task at hand – getting a rough patch out of his otherwise smooth boat.  Sure, Gibbs knew that Tony was there and that Tony obviously had something on his mind, but he wouldn’t let Tony know that, not until Tony started speaking and his participation in said conversation was absolutely necessary.

 

Tony fiddled with the bottom of his OSU hoodie and watched the strong muscle of Gibbs’ arms and back move with each stroke he made on the boat “So, I did a pregnancy test.” Tony stated, knowing it would be now or never to drop the bomb.

 

Gibbs, only half paying attention, grunted and paused only briefly “Yeah, what about it?” Gibbs asked, his hands continuing to smooth over the rib of the boat, eyes glaring at the rough patch and willing it to smooth out and go away.

 

Tony shook his head and growled slightly “I jumped off the Empire State Building and now I’m a ghost!” Tony tried, his voice sounding slightly angered as he was further ignored by Gibbs.

 

Gibbs grunted again and blinked slightly “How did that work out for you?” Gibbs asked; he was paying attention to what Tony was saying but had to fight with his own self to keep his reactions from showing – what he really wanted to do was turn around and just smile at Tony.

 

Tony growled again, this time getting more frustrated; “I used your credit card on a sex toy website and maxed your limit out!” Tony shouted, his voice clearly indicating that he was now thoroughly pissed off with Gibbs’ nonchalant attitude.

 

Gibbs sighed and set the sanding block down, turning to face Tony, smiling softly at him “Okay, now what did you _really_ do?” Gibbs asked patiently, leaning back against the rib of the boat, crossing his arms over his stomach.

 

Tony frowned, his anger deflating almost as quickly as it built up “I dented the Challenger… It’s not anything big, could easily be pulled out and with a bit of paint, you’d never even notice, but it still happened… I blame the too-small parking spaces at the grocery store, I mean really… If they had made them the standard size of a _vehicle_ I wouldn’t have knicked the shopping cart return, which by the way, are far too big for the spots they put them in!” Tony rambled, rushing the words out of his mouth so hopefully, Gibbs would get confused instead of angry, but he knew he failed in his attempts when Gibbs’ face turned into a dangerous scowl and an angry glint caught in his eyes.

 

Gibbs growled as he pushed off the rib of the boat, stormed past Tony and upstairs, he turned into the garage and turned on the lights, staring at his most prized possession.  Tony was right behind him the entire time, his arms wrapped protectively around his chest as he watched Gibbs move around the entire body of the Challenger.  When Gibbs stopped and stared at the front passenger side of the car, he sighed and shook his head slowly “That isn’t a dent.  That is a scratch.” Gibbs stated pointedly, turning to the workbench he had in the garage, rifling through a few paint cans and withdrawing one he kept tucked away, he then grabbed a clean cloth and looked between the scratch and Tony curiously “Tony, it’s okay… I’ll just cover it and it’ll be fine – It happens… at least it’s not any worse than what it could have been… and you’re not hurt… right?” Gibbs asked as he pried the paint can top off and dipped the cloth inside the yellow liquid.

 

Tony shook his head slowly, lowering his arms from his chest down to his lower abdomen “No, I’m not hurt…” Tony whispered, turning his head away; he felt the rush of tears coming to his eyes but he wouldn’t let Gibbs seem them, actually, he couldn’t let Gibbs see them, it wouldn’t be worth it in the end.

 

Gibbs noticed Tony’s silence, and after he brushed the paint onto the small paint-transfer on his car and he put away his supplies, he moved over to Tony and carefully wrapped his lover up in his arms “So, the pregnancy test?” Gibbs whispered quietly, pressing his lips to Tony’s temple tenderly.

 

Tony laid his head against Gibbs’ chest, letting out a slow shuddery breath and nodded his head, no matter how hard he tried, he could feel the heat of his tears sliding down his cheeks “It was positive.” Tony whispered, his voice thick and tight with emotions he wasn’t even sure he should be feeling right now.

 

Gibbs smiled, something warm and soft, as he reached one hand down and settled it on Tony’s stomach lightly.  Tony looked up at Gibbs in confusion “What, you thought I’d be upset by this news?  It’s the greatest news I’ve gotten in years, Tony… Other than you saying you loved me, this is just about as good, maybe a little better.” Gibbs whispered and leaned forward, kissing Tony gently on the lips.

 

Tony rested his hand over Gibbs’ heart, looking at the gold band on his own finger, then looked down at Gibbs’ hand on his stomach – the same matching gold band there on his lover’s hand – he felt a flood of relief fill him as he laid his head on Gibbs’ shoulder “I’m so glad you said that, really… I am.” Tony murmured and closed his eyes, not ashamed now that the tears rode down his cheeks.

 

Gibbs just smiled as he walked Tony out of the garage and turned off the light.  Gibbs led Tony to the couch and just held him, one hand constantly resting on Tony’s abdomen and gently rubbing soothing circles around the smooth expanse of skin, knowing that in a few months time it would be a perfectly rounded belly and their little one would be growing inside of Tony, happy and healthy – just like the expecting parents were in this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying a new thing - at least to me it is - Dialogue prompts... I have a good list of them and this was the first one that struck me so I went with it, lol... I know, it's strange to see me actually writing something without it involving sex, but... Hey, what can I do, it was good without it :D


End file.
